Friend zone
by LadyOper
Summary: Okita descubre sus verdaderos sentimientos por Kagura, pero qué podrá hacer un Sádico para impresionar a una rebelde Yato y lograr salir de la friend zone…
1. Chapter 1

**N/A: **Holaaaa , solo pedirles disculpas por si ven a los personajes demasiado OOC, hice todo lo posible para que eso no ocurriera pero dadas las circunstancias del fic… (._.")

En fin, espero que los disfruten y si no, me lo dicen, que de las críticas se aprende ;) ok, a leer!…

**"****Gintama y sus personajes no me pertenecen" **

_Frustrado_

Esa era la palabra que mejor describía su situación.

A sus 18 años de edad, Okita Sougo, el apuesto Capitán de la 1ra División del Shinsengumi, se encontraba con un increíble...mal de amores. ¿La razón? Pues que cierta – mocosa – China no le hacía caso cada vez que él se ponía en plan _tengamos-una-cita_.

Por supuesto, él no la culpaba. ¿Qué es lo que podía saber esa pequeña bestia de amor?. Además, no es como si él alguna vez se le hubiera declarado abiertamente o siquiera invitado a salir. Se basaba solamente en enviarle señales, pero SEÑALES grandes que hablaban por si solas. Como todas esas veces que le regaló caramelos – llenos de picante rojo – porque sabía que le gustaban los dulces; o como aquel día que pasaron por la tienda de mascotas…

_- Sabes China, te verías realmente bien con una correa en el cuello... Escoge la que más te guste, yo invito_ – le había dicho con tono de satisfacción.

Para él, eso había sido una clara indirecta, una señal, incluso una sutil confesión. ¿Qué había conseguido como respuesta?...Un **_Bastardo_** seguido por un gran **_VETE A LA MIERDA_**_. _

"Claramente el problema está, en que ella _es lenta" _– pensó

Pero él no se iba a dar por vencido. Ahora que había descubierto sus verdaderos sentimientos por la monstruito, la iba a hacer caer rendida a sus pies; o más bien, la haría besar sus zapatos como muestra de devoción eterna, lo que sería mucho más fácil si Kagura fuese una M por supuesto. Pero cómo hacer para...

- Oe, ¿qué es lo que haces ahí tirado? Ponte a hacer tu trabajo – La voz del Vicecomandante del Shinsengumi provino desde arriba interrumpiendo sus pensamientos.

Sougo, que estaba cómodamente acostado a la sombra de un manzano y escuchando música con su Kiku-Ichimonji RX-18(1)_, _se quitó su máscara de dormir para poder mirar a la cara a – ese pedazo de carne con fosforera – conocido como Mayora.

- Hijikata-san – dijo con su voz monótona característica – por qué mejor no te vas por ahí a molestar a otros…o no, espera, por qué mejor no te _mueres… _

La cara del Vicecomandante pasó por varias expresiones. Asombro, enojo, odio. Mascando fuertemente el cigarro prendido, se retiró a lo suyo tragándose una maldición.

Sí, Sougo siempre consigue lo que quiere. Y ahora iba a por la China.

Ya no más rodeos ni insinuaciones. Ya no más miradas de soslayo ni indirectas. Estaba harto de eso. La verdad iba a ser rebelada antes de acabar el día. Ya era hora de salir de la _friend zone__(1)__…_

Kagura, era esa típica adolescente con mal temperamento. Venática. Le gustaba rebelarse, maldecir. Se sentía incomprendida, hecho que demostraba con sus contantes sarcasmos…

Ese día se sentía más irritable que nunca. Todo le molestaba: el fastidioso sonido que hacían las hojas de la Jump de Gin-chan al pasar; las constantes quejas de Shinpachi mientras limpiaba; los acompasados ronquidos de Sadaharu.

El enojo era tan grande que podía mandarlos a todos a volar sin vacilación…Era un hecho que tenía que salir de allí si no quería perder la cordura – ni a su familia –.

Sin decir una palabra, y sin apenas mirar al _vago_, a la _mascota_ y al _par de gafas_; recogió su sombrilla - más una cajita de sukonbu para el camino – y salió de la Yorozuya dando un portazo.

El día era precioso y perfecto para una caminata. El aire que se filtraba en sus pulmones era limpio y puro. El sol estaba escondido – sin intensiones de salir – tras unas nubes, por lo que no tendría que usar su sombrilla para protegerse. Sí, era todo lo que necesitaba para liberar su estrés.

Se aventuró a la calle recuperando su jovialidad. Ya había hecho planes: primero iría a comprar dangos, luego al parque a buscar al que vengaría la muerte de Sadaharu 29(2) -…Sadaharu 30 – y por último, simplemente se sentaría a perder el tiempo comiendo sukonbu. Planificado y posible, su día perfecto.

Kagura se dirigía a cumplir su primera meta cuando de pronto lo vio. Un cartel apenas pegado a un poste fue lo que llamó su atención. Acercándose y haciendo un esfuerzo para comprender los kanjis leyó:

_PARA TODAS LAS MUJERES DE KABUKICHO, HAY REBAJAS!..._

Ningún interés por parte de Kagura, después de todo ella no es una chica normal

_…__REBAJAS DEL 50% A TODOS LOS PRODUCTOS EN VISPERA A AÑO NUEVO…_

Nope, ella no sería influenciada por esos ingeniosos adultos vendedores, que claramente se aprovechaban de esa pasión de las mujeres por las compras. No se iba a dejar manipular nunc…

…_Y EN OFERTA ESPECIAL: ORNAMENTOS – DE TODO TIPO – PARA EL PELO! CÓMPRELO AQUI..._

Eso fue todo. Kagura se perdió la parte en que decía la dirección de la tienda en lo que echaba a la carrera. Aunque realmente no le hacía falta. La cola de mujeres desesperadas frente a la gigante tienda situada en el mismo centro de la ciudad, era tal, que Kagura solo tuvo que correr un metro y pedir el último – o en este caso, preguntar por _la_ última en la fila –.

El día de la Yato había dado un giro de 180 grados…para bien. No había nada en este mundo que la hiciera más feliz que comprarse ornamentos nuevos – a excepción de comer sukonbu – Estaba rebosante de alegría. Menos mal que había guardado ese dinero que le pidió prestado (robó) a Gintoki un día que llego borracho - al borde de la inconsciencia - del Pachinko.

Con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja en la cara, estaba segura de que nada ni nadie iba a poder cambiar su humor ahora…

- Hola China. ¿Qué es esa cara? ¿Problemas digestivos? Los baños públicos están en otra dirección, creo que te equivocaste de cola…

Corrección. Nadie podría hacerla cambiar de humor a excepción de _esa_ persona…

**N/A: **Oh jo jo jo (risa estilo Santa Claus) los dejé expectantes (o-w-) Para serles sincera, al principio planeaba que fuera un OneShot pero en lo que escribía y escribía, me fueron surgiendo más ideas y creo que va a tener al menos 2 capítulos :D

Si, si…ya sé que en este no pasó mucho. Considérenlo un avance o incluso el prólogo de lo que viene jaja y les advierto, va a ser algo bastante loco, y con muuuucho romance, por supuesto ;) [Beso incluido *o*] Ya está en proceso…

En serio, espero que les haya gustado y ahora tengan deseos de leer más :) Yo con mucho gusto escribiré, porque los hermosos reviews que me dejaron en mi primer fic fueron inspiradores T.T…(soy toda una sentimental lol)

Muchas gracias por leer y que tengan un buen día. Nos vemos dentro de poco, lo juro! Dejen reviews (^ _ ^) Chao chao


	2. Chapter 2

**N/A: **Puse las referencias en el cap. anterior, se me habían olvidado jejeje :P; por otra parte…Arigatou gozaimasu, Thanks very much,Muchiiiiiiiisimas gracias por los reviews y los favoritos! Me hacen muy feliz, lo que es bueno pues me anima a escribir mucho más :D

En fin, no demoro más con mi sentimentalismo, a leer en **3…2…1 Piece!**\(*o*)/

**"****Gintama y sus personajes no me pertenecen" **

_Minutos antes del encuentro…_

Una melodía lúgubre se mezcló con el viento.

Okita Sougo, todavía saltándose sus obligaciones, no tenía deseos de responder su celular. Aunque este, como adivinando sus pensamientos, soltó el característico _bip_que anunciaba la entrada de un mensaje.

Profiriendo una maldición se levantó separándose del árbol al que estaba recostado y leyó el SMS:

_Sougo, te necesitamos en el centro, es una orden. Hijikata_

Típico del Vicecomandante. Mensajes cortos, concretos, con todas las letras – cualquiera lo hubiese acortado a "S, cntro ahora" – claramente el _peste-a_-_nicotina, _según Sougo, estaba fuera de época.

Ahhh, esto echaba al traste sus planes de "sentarse a esperar a la China en el parque". Las pocas veces que Hijikata le mandaba esos mensajes, era porque realmente estaba pasando algo importante. Incluso estaba implícito lo de _orden directa. _

Suspirando echó a andar hacia el lugar indicado. Si mal no recordaba ese mismo día iban a empezar las rebajas por fin de año…

"Ah, claro, el Shogun siempre compra calzoncillos nuevos en esta época" – pensó,dándose cuenta del motivo de la llamada.

Como parte de la policía, era su deber el seguir al Shogun a donde quiera que fuera. Incluyendo a su rutinaria compra anual de _calzoncillos ajustados. _

De camino, observó la titánica fila de _personajes secundarios_que esperaban "pacientemente" su turno para derrochar dinero. Tuvo que esquivar mordiscos, arañazos y hasta carterazosde mujeres – bestias – que miraban a Okita como un usurpador de territorios.

"Por Dios, ya ni respetana la Ley" – se dijo limpiándose el uniforme sucio - algunas habían logrado alcanzarlo-.

Llegando al centro de los acontecimientos, lugar donde se encontraba la problemática tienda con rebajas; y dejando de lado e ignorando a sus compañeros que de mala manera trataban de contener la navideña invasión de _chicas zombis_. La vio…

Recostada tiernamente en una columna, evidentemente cansada por la espera, un pelo bermellón oscilaba con el viento. Reconocía el color, la sombrilla que la acompañaba, el pequeño tamaño, las típicas ropas occidentales. Sí, había encontrado a su _víctima. _

Se acercó a su objetivo movido por la incertidumbre de "_¿qué hace Ka…la China aquí?", _y por su recién despertar de macho-tras-su-chica. La deslumbrante sonrisa no disimulada de la Yato, fue suficiente para que su corazón se pusiera en plan _maratón. _

"Ok, Sougo, es tu oportunidad. Empieza elogiando esa sonrisa" – se animó

- Hola China. ¿Qué es esa cara?... ¿Problemas digestivos?. Los baños públicos están en otra dirección, creo que te equivocaste de cola… - le dijo regocijándose de su _genial_ ocurrencia.

"Ya con esto cae rendida a mis pies"- pensó Sougo

…Más bien, lo que cayó a sus pies fue un fuerte _pisotón_…yyy otro más…y otro…

En menos que un suspiro, la Yato había entrado en modo de combate y repartíapatadas a diestro y siniestro. La mirada feroz que le dedicaba, fue lo que estimuló al Capitán a seguir su travesura

- Ah, lo siento…había olvidado que los animales no pueden entrar a baños público – dijo sin emoción mientras se limpiaba sus zapatos de los estragos de la batalla – pero puedes ir al parque ahí hay arbustos de sobr…

- ¡Cállate bastardo, pedazo de mierda! – le interrumpió Kagura - ¡Arruinaste mi día perfecto! ¡Estúpido sádico!

La cara de la cabello bermellón, brillaba roja por la rabia. Sus labios curvados en expresión de ira, sus ojos anticipando una batalla…simplemente, una vista hermosa.

- Como siempre tan encantadora, China–respondió Sougo en tono burlón –y el lenguaje de camionero encaja perfectamente en tu personaje _marimacho_.

Eso fue todo lo que necesitó para que la compostura de la Yato se fuera a dar un paseo por Kabukicho. Kagura soltó susombrilla y se lanzó contra su rival, rodando ambos por el suelo. A ninguno le importó las miradas sorprendidas de los transeúntes. Se miraban uno al otro como si estuviesen solos en el universo, mientras una competencia de fuerza tenía lugar entre ellos.

Era un hecho de que a Sougo le encantaba molestar a Kagura. Le fascinaba. Era su hobby favorito. Las distintas expresiones que se reflejaban en la cara de ella, lo dejaban cautivo. Para él, la Yato era esa chica fuerte que siempre estaba a su nivel; era su reto; la chica a la que no podía volver una sumisa; su inseguridad e incredulidad; y - hasta sonando muy _cliché - _, su media naranja. Estaban "fabricados" el uno para el otro.

Pero al parecer eso solo lo sentía él. Kagura siempre había dejado claro las cosas entre ellos, si le preguntaran diría algo como "… _¿Quién es Sougo? Ahh, el sádico…para mí no es más que un pedazo-de-basura-cara-de-niña… ¿No será gay?"_

Solo de pensar en esas palabras no dichas – pero que Kagura es muy capaz de decir – la sangre del Capitán hervía. Con un ágil movimiento, colocó a la Yato que aún forcejeaba, debajo de él. Sus rostros apenas unos milímetros separados. Ambos hiperventilaban por la agitada lucha que recién había tomado lugar, lo cual volvía la nueva situación de _contacto visual_aún más excitante. Hechizado por las grandes lagunas azules que tenía Kagura por ojos, se acercó aún más.

- ¿¡Qué estás haciendo, bastardo pervertido!? – le gritó la Yato agitándose bajo de él - ¡Aleja tu horrenda cara de mí…_PENDÓFILO_! – escupió. Kagura golpeaba fuertemente su pecho, tratando de escapar de su situación.

- Querrás decir _pedófilo, _China – en los labios de Okita se reflejaba el indicio de una sonrisa - pero ¿en serio lo crees? – le dijo agarrándole las manos, las cuales posicionó por encima de su cabeza. Aplastó su cuerpo contra el de ella, dejándola sin movilidad e indefensa ante cualquier ataque – en serio crees que solo por esto soy un pedófilo, _Kagura_? – susurró en el oído de ella, consciente de haber mencionado su nombre.

Como esperaba, la respuesta de Kagura fue inmediata. "No se puede luchar contra las hormonas" pensó satisfecho por lo que provocó. Un cúmulo de reacciones azotaban a la Yato, que aunque en su semblante reflejaba una mezcla de duda y desprecio, no podía ocultar el resultado de la acumulación de la sangre en sus mejillas.

Okita se separó apenas unos centímetros para observarla. Estaba roja, nerviosa, sorprendida, juraría que había dejado de respirar. Y todo debido a él. Esta vez la victoria era suya.

- q-qué hac…s-suel-tame – las palabras apenas audibles y entrecortadas de Kagura, era melodía para sus oídos.

Ella trató de zafarse una vez más, pero los brazos del policía se mantenían firmes en el lugar. Sus cuerpos encajaban a la perfección.

- Sabes China, todo es culpa tuya –le dijo con voz baja y profunda – tú me has provocado en todo este tiempo – sonrió – y ahora debes tomar responsabilidad…

Sin perder oportunidad, e incitado por la inocente y violenta Kagura, se abalanzó hacia sus labios rojos entreabiertos…

- Pero qué demonios, ¡SOUGO!...Llevo 30 minutos esperándote y mira en lo que estas…y delante de tanta gente!…

Los labios de Okita escasamente rosaban los de Kagura cuando la voz del Vicecomandante del Shinsengumi llegó a ambos rompiendo el hechizo.

La Yato aprovechando que su captor había bajado la guardia, logró propinarle un golpe certero en la entrepierna que lo dejó aullando de dolor.

Sougo se retorcía en el suelo mientras veía la huida de su objetivo, "¡Nunca más me vuelva a tocar!" habían sido sus últimas palabras antes de salir corriendo. Desvió su mirada con los ojos llameantes por la ira, su semblante era oscuro y una vena sobresalía molesta. Con palabras venenosas espetó:

- Tu mismo te cavaste la tumba…Hi-ji-ka-ta Tou-shi-ro.

El Vicecomandante del Shinsengumi tragó en mirada de puro odio de Sougo no era tan preocupante como la bazuca que apuntaba ahora a_su_ entrepierna…

A lo lejos, Kagura se detuvo al escuchar el sonido de una bomba explotar a sus espaldas…

**N/A:**Ok, no sé cómo quedó pero,OMFG! Hay que hacerle otro capítulo…hay que hacerle otro capítulo… xD

*palmadas* Gomen, sé que prometí que habría un beso, pero es que no estaba entre mis planes que Okita se abalanzara sobre Kagura de esa manera LOL; sorry si me quedó muy OoC pero es como dice emelyrql15 (¿lo escribí bien?:3), en este fic Sougo es todo un _conquistador_ jajaja…

Espero que lo hayan disfrutado porque yo lo hice, y muuucho *.* Y ya hay un tercer capítulo en marcha siiiiiii…Aunque puede que me demore un tilínmás en subirlo porque estoy en época de pruebas y son difiiiiiciles (yo estudio bioquímica en la universidad) T.T sálvenme! Jajaja Haré todo lo posible para que este Viernes ya esté concluido :)

En fin, muchas gracias de nuevo por leer mi vago intento de literatura;nos vemos en el 3er capitulo, ¿Será el último? Ya veremos :D … Adiossss ;)


End file.
